


Masturbatio

by eternal_moonie



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Samuel Ward (my Player Character) decides to try a Spell of his own...
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Kudos: 6
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Masturbatio

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 Day 1.

Title: Masturbatio  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Harry Potter Hogwarts Mystery  
Summary: Samuel Ward decides to create a spell of his own...  
Note: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020 Day 1! That's right, trying to get a fic out once a day.  
Spoilers: Uhm... since meeting Penny Haywood? (Year One Chapter Uhm...)  
(Note2: Samuel Ward is my MC's name in the game.)

~~~

Since meeting Penny Haywood, Samuel Ward has been smitten.

Yeah, she's a Hufflepuff, but who cares?

Okay, maybe he had wished she had been in Gryffindor just a little bit. 

Anywhoo, he always sees her every day in the Common Hall for meals. 

Just looking at her would make him fall in love with her every single time he would lay eyes on her. 

But not all things were happy. 

Merula Snyde, that witch from Slytherin, was still a thorn in his side.

She actually had had the nerve of writing a letter to him impersonating Professor Snape to go to someplace and get those points for Gryffindor back and locking him along with his best friend Rowan Khanna in a room with Devil's Snare!

Their Gryffindor Prefect, Angelica, urged them to set things right. 

Of course, they hadn't told her yet that it was actually Merula who sent that letter. 

He sighed.

And Snape hadn't liked him at all.

How had he known that that first Potions lesson would end in those 10 points off? 

Merula had sabotaged that Potion which had caused his Cauldron to explode. 

Oh well, he'd fight his way through. 

To get through that first year and find out more about his brother Jacob's expulsion and those Cursed Vaults.

Samuel lay on his bed in the Gryffindor Boys Room and decided to try an experiment.

He stripped out of his robes and lay back down now fully naked.

Samuel took his wand in his right hand and pointed it at his cock.

"Masturbatio!" he shouted.

To his amazement did his cock reach full hard-on.

An invisible hand wrapped around it and began to stroke him like a normal hand would do. 

"Mmmmm, Penny..." Samuel moaned as he imagined her hand being the one that stroked him.

Then he imagined seeing her face, her beautiful blonde locks of hair, her smile, now grinning at him as she was stroking him. 

"Merlin's Beard, Penny, you're amazing..." Samuel moaned out, as the pressure in his cock began to build ever closer to his climax.

"Ahhh, yeah, mmmm, I'm gonna cum, Penny... please don't stop..." Samuel groaned, voice louder.

It was such a miracle that nobody else was in the room right now. 

"PENNY!!" Samuel shouted as thick bursts of cum splashed forth from the tip of his cock onto his body. 

Not knowing the exact incantation for a spell to remove said globs of cum, Samuel reached for some wads of tissues and quickly wiped off the cum from his body, got dressed in his robes again and quickly went downstairs ready for another magical lesson.

The End.


End file.
